channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
TiBB Public Broadcasting
is an independent media company created by Josiah Stuart and owned by the Government of TiBB. It operates six digital online-only channels: TiBB One, TiBB Two, CeBB Trois, TMIX, TiBB News 24; its news organisation, TiBB News; its production arm, TiBB Studios, and advertising regulation arm, the TCoA. It was formed out of ThisisBigBrother.com because of the popularity of both TiBB One and TiBB Two after the TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2015. TiBB Public Broadcasting never had any competition until June 2018 when LNZ was launched, and again since July 2019 when LNZ closed. History As TiBB Networks After the viewership fall of TiBB One from mid-2013 to July 2015, Josiah Stuart had (silently through the Channel TiBB and TiBBxtra rebrands) created TiBB Networks as a subsidiary spin-off of ThisisBigBrother.com; as a way to solidify TiBB's digital side, but to also unify TiBB One and TiBB Two under one reorganised company. Once TiBB Networks had formed, the websites both itself and the TiBB Play on-demand streaming website had gotten big influxes of viewers. On 28 February 2016, just 6 months and 1 day since TiBB Networks was formed; a new logo was made and put in use. The new logo is based off of the current alternate logo of BBC America. In late 2016 and early 2017, TiBB Networks had a corporate and digital reorganisation which saw the Assistant Chairman and ROBLOX controller positions axed, the addition of new programmes to all channels, the reorganisation of TiBB News programmes, and the addition of a production arm. In June and July 2017, TiBB Networks announced that TiBB Studios would be given a sub-arm for Josiah's YouTube stuff, called Cubed Productions. They also announced that a new channel (made specifically for specific movies, shows, and events) would be created; and that TiBB News would have its own channel within the next few weeks. Also, they announced effective immediately; that Radio TiBB would be rebranded as TiBB Radio One and that TiBB Radio 2 would begin broadcasting. In mid-August 2017, it was announced (effective immediately) that TiBB2 would be rebranded as TiBB Go!; with most programming staying the same, or YA (young adult)-oriented programmes shown on TMIX now being shown on TiBB Go! with encores on TMIX. On 20 August 2017, the new channel; named TiBB Gem was created. On 31 December 2017, it was announced suddenly that TMIX would be closed down and merged into sister channel TiBB Go!; with all programming moved over (except TiBB Dansk Melodi Grand Prix) with a revised schedule on TiBB GO! to incorporate TMIX's programmes. It was announced on the date of TMIX's closure and merger into TiBB Go! that all of TiBB Networks would get a new main logo (using the eye logo indicator from TiBB News); which was to debut on TiBB News Tonight on 21 January 2018, and be first used on the date of the voting results of the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2018, 5 May 2018; but due to all of the TiBB1 regions praising the new look, the rebrand happened on 20 January 2018. In February 2018, to truly expand into the French language; TiBB Networks announced that TiBB3 would be rebranded as CeBB3 (whilst receiving a red colour scheme), with the programmes originally on TiBB3 being moved to TiBB Go!; and all of the French-language programmes on TiBB1 being moved to CeBB3. The rebrand of TiBB Networks was modified on 8 May 2018, to become more in-line with the new look of TiBB News and the TiBB News Channel; with the new TEGNA-style graphics and music on all channels, and both TiBB Radio 1 and TiBB Radio 2 received the TEGNA music. Another rebrand happened in November 2018, with the whole of TiBB Networks getting looks similar to the ones for Ireland's Virgin Media Television and France's M6. After being off the air for over a year, TMIX was relaunched on 13 April 2019 at 9.00am EDT; with all music-oriented and certain YA content moving back to the channel. On the exact same day at 12.00am, TiBB Gem closed with all of its content being distributed between TiBB One and TiBB Two. As TiBB Public Broadcasting As 2020 approached, TiBB Parliament passed TiBB Broadcast Act 109 on 22 December 2019, and through this, TiBB Networks reorganised and rebranded itself as TiBB Public Broadcasting. This reorganisation also saw the elimination of regional branding on TiBB One, a rebranding for all channels, merging CeBB Trois into TiBB One and bringing back video only TiBB3, separation and rebranding of TiBB Studios into multiple production arms, and the formation of the TiBB Cooperation of Advertising, the TCoA, specifically for the broadcasting of neutral and friendly advertising across the whole of TiBB Networks. Operations TiBB Public Broadcasting operates the following assets: Channels *'TiBB One', the first news and entertainment channel on TiBB. *'TiBB Two', a lifestyle, social media, and music channel oriented towards teens and young adults. *'TiBB Three', a channel for youth culture, informational/educational, comedy, and drama. Seen only on the TiBB Public Broadcasting website. *'TMIX', TiBB's first teen-based network and music station (originally closed on 19 January 2018, merged into TiBB Two, relaunched on 13 April 2019). *'TiBB News 24', the 24/7 channel for TiBB News and its resources. Radio *'TiBB Radio One', the first radio station on TiBB; broadcasting news and entertainment. *'TiBB Radio 2', TiBB's second radio station; playing music 24/7. Production arms and other divisions *'TiBB News', TiBB's News and Current Affairs division and News-oriented production arm. *'Fortitude', the production arm focused on Sport programming. *'CRTN', the production arm focused on entertainment programming (music, drama, etc). *'Leafy', the production arm focused on light-hearted and kid-oriented programming. *'REAL:x', the production arm focused on reality programming. *'TiBB Cooperation of Advertising (TCoA)', the arm of TiBB Networks dedicated to airing advertising. Logos TiBB Networks.png|The first logo of TiBB Networks from 27 August 2015 to 28 February 2016 TiBB Networks 2016 Logo.png|The second logo of TiBB Networks from 28 February 2016 to 4 April 2017. TiBB Networks 2017 Logo.png|The third logo of TiBB Networks from 5 April 2017 until 19 January 2018. TiBB Networks 2018 Logo.png|The fourth logo of TiBB Networks used from 20 January 2018 until 8 September 2018. TiBB Ntwrks 2018 - TiBB Ntwrks Logo.png|The fifth logo of TiBB Networks used from 9 September 2018 until 20 November 2018. TiBB Networks 2019 Logo.png|The sixth and final logo as TiBB Networks used from 20 November 2018 until 22 December 2019. TiBB Public Broadcasting Logo.png|The seventh and first logo as TiBB Public Broadcasting used since 23 December 2019. External links *Official TiBB Networks website